


Sakura

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Tattooed Souls [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Mentions of Grieving, Mentions of pet loss, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoo Artist Hyungwon, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Former model turned tattoo artist Chae Hyungwon finds himself falling for his client. A grieving, but still holding on Son Hyunwoo.A gentle romance





	Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my 99th fanfic on here, I am running a poll on Twitter for which ship should be my 100th. Please [Vote](https://twitter.com/shinigamibutter/status/1160521825023082496?s=19)! 
> 
> That said CrazyJ and I are also posting our collab a JooHyuk Twitter AU ~ [Wrong Rating](https://twitter.com/JessaJessJ/status/1159219468981030912?s=19)
> 
> As to this I needed ShowHyung! And no I'm not that knowledgeable about tattoo artists, my uncle owned his own shop before he passed though. And I've got a tattoo, so I used the knowledge.

Hyungwon stared down at his hand on his drawing tablet before lowering the drawing tool. His hand felt stiff and he was certain if he checked the time he'd see hours had passed since he'd sat down to draw. Lately it felt like many of his nights were like this, he could feel a weariness from it in his fingers as he stretched them. They made small noises of protest and his knuckles crackled and popped. But it felt so good he didn't stop until they were completely revived. Even then he didn't move more than to lean back in his chair and examine his work. 

On screen was a watercolor-esque cherry blossom tree, complete with petals floating on the wind and subtly covering the roots and ground beneath it. Almost hidden in plain sight was a cat, small and stark against the tree trunk, with its white fur. It was more than a touch different from the quick sketch he'd done earlier. But that wasn't uncommon with consultation sketches. Which was why he required two consultation meetings before he went anywhere near the intended medium. This was for the second one. 

Sighing half in relief and half in exhaustion Hyungwon hit save seeing no obvious flaws with his design. He wasn't sure how his client would feel about the changes, but that's what consultations were for. And if he were honest he believed more tattoo artists should instate a mandatory second consultation. It might at least help with the current influx of people unhappy with tattoo artists. Not that he blamed them. He didn't have any tattoos for the same reason many were complaining about. 

Their complaints though weren't something a tattoo artist actually had much control over. After all what Hyungwon, and all tattoo artists, did was give the client what they wanted. Though for his part Hyungwon always made sure whatever work he put out, from a small tiny heart to a large piece like this one, was always beautiful. And more importantly unique in a small way that was hard to replicate. So that if the person was getting their first tattoo, a question that wasn't always answered, and if by chance they had a soulmate, their soulmate wouldn't hate it. And easily recognize it.

For if there was someone Hyungwon didn't want to be it was the dickhead tattoo artist that gave someone a bad tattoo. Requested or otherwise, and the person's soulmate had to live with it on their skin as well. He'd seen enough of those to last a lifetime, truly. It was part of why he'd taken up the hobby, giving secret tattoos to fellow models who wished for love. Granted he'd left that life behind and everything that had been involved with it. Including the lack of privacy, drugs, and sex. It hadn't been for him, not really. He'd fled into art.

Art had saved him, not the modeling of clothes or products kind of art though. But the touch your soul and possibly bring two souls together kind. Which was why immediately after retiring he'd bought this shop and made the upstairs livable. Though he still found his kitchen cramped, with barely enough room for two people in it, as he went about finally making dinner. A quick omelette. Behind him the computer was blinking through his own previous works as a screensaver. He still had a few more pieces to work on before he could call it a night. 

Though when he sat back down with a hot cup of tea, and a willingness to work Hyungwon found his thoughts drifting. Drifting back to the cherry blossom tree he'd just finished. Or more accurately the client who had come in to request it. It wasn't often he got such good looking clientele, at least not since he'd cut ties with his old model friends and moved on. Away from the horrible lifestyle he used to live to maintain a career. But this client, a Son Hyunwoo, had been extremely attractive in a way different from the models he'd known. For one he was built and for two he exuded warmth. 

A warmth Hyungwon couldn't explain as Hyunwoo had seemed immeasurably sullen, withdrawn, and in an obvious state of grief. Though that he'd been told the reason for the sudden loss of his client's childhood cat. Her name had been Sakura and Hyunwoo had told him that she'd been with him since he was fifteen. Actually Hyungwon could recall most of their conversation with perfect clarity. Which was unusual in of itself but he chalked it up to the fact it had only been a few hours since the other male had left. As well as the somber subject matter. 

Pulling up the cherry blossom tree again Hyungwon stared at it a bit longer. The image itself tugged on something deep in his chest, a feeling he got only when he looked at his best works. He pondered on that as he thought about where his client wanted his tattoo. On his forearm, where the tree would grow upwards from his wrist. He recalled the soft, gentle voice his client had used just as clearly as the way his fingers had trailed over a tan arm in display. Deciding it truly was a complete image, that would fit, and was priced correctly he closed it again. Tomorrow he'd show his client. 

☆ ° ☆ ° ☆

Hyunwoo hesitated at the door of the tatto parlor. He'd been here just yesterday, but his heart still beat like a wild drum at the prospect of entering. Though he wasn't sure if was because it was only his second time in a tattoo parlor or because of the owner of the establishment. A Chae Hyungwon, who Hyunwoo had heard about from a friend, who referred him here. And his friend had been right that the art here was hauntingly beautiful, he just hadn't also expected the owner to be as well. But he'd been all Hyunwoo had been able to think about last night. 

Dark hair, pouty lips, and sparkling kind eyes that had looked at him kindly and listened to his request had haunted his dreams. And, if it weren't for already having an appointment, Hyunwoo knew he'd make up an excuse to see Hyungwon again. So far the kind tattoo artist had been the only one understanding of his desire to turn his loss into something beautiful, something memorable and tangible. That wasn't another cat. He didn't know why everyone thought filling the void equaled getting a replacement. But that wasn't what he wanted. 

What he wanted was to honor Sakura's memory, and the tattoo he had discussed with the artist was perfect. A cherry blossom tree, a sakura tree, with Sakura under it. Of course everyone who heard that idea before asked why he didn't just get a photo of her tattooed on his skin like everyone else. The tattoo artist hadn't asked that instead he asked why Sakura was his cat's name. Which he admitted had less to do with Naruto than his friends assumed and everything to do with that was the color of her nose. The admission had gotten him a beautiful smile. 

The same smile that greeted him as he stepped inside, his nerves still frayed at the edges, but steady. He felt his heart skip at the sight of another customer in the parlor, laid out on the table breathing evenly. Hyungwon was applying a wrap to their back, to protect the tattoo. Hyunwoo didn't hear the mumbled words he saw the artist speak but he did see the customer lift up a little. Red hair and a small well muscled back greeted him first before the customer turned a dimpled smile in his direction. Hyunwoo smiled back uneasily trying not to watch the other put their shirt back on.

It was an awkward few minutes watching the artist and his other customer finish up before the other left. Another dimpled smile flashed in his direction. "Sorry, you're a little early. Let me just clean up here and I'll be right with you." Hyungwon's voice was just as kind as it had been the day before. Hyunwoo only mumbled a reply looking around the parlor while waiting. Of course he'd looked around the day before as well, taking in the art hung on almost every spare inch of the front wall to the right. While to the left there was a couch and chairs with a few old magazines. 

In the center of the room, splitting it in half, there was a desk with a computer and printer set up with two comfortable chairs. The same one they'd sat at yesterday. Behind which there was a clear plastic curtain that stood as a barrier between the work space and tables. The curtain ran across most of the back of the room while two doors stood behind another on the back left wall. One of the doors, stood out into the workspace, it was the restroom. The other Hyunwoo wasn't sure on. Though it wasn't what was drawing his attention. 

All of his attention was on Hyungwon, even as he tried to study the art on the wall. Forgoing the comfortable looking couch in order to still have a view of the lanky artist as he flitted about sterilizing his tools and the table. Though he did try to keep his eyes and thoughts to himself he was having a difficult time doing so. Granted for the last two weeks he'd been struggling to keep his thoughts in order anyway. Just yesterday when he'd come home he'd looked for Sakura in the window, even though he knew she was gone. 

"Sorry about that." Hyungwon's voice broke him from the memory and he wondered what he saw that made his sparkly eyes falter. But as the professional he was touted to be the artist smiled tightly. "Shall we?" Hyunwoo nodded in response following his lead. Oddly in synch they sat down in the comfortable chairs at the computer. Silently they both stared at the screen as Hyungwon brought up the file he'd named Sakura. And then the artist shuffled through his drawing pad until he landed on the corresponding sketch.

Hyunwoo couldn't stop the gasp that left his lips, or the prickling feeling of watering he felt in his eyes. On paper the sketch had several notes, from his wants to what Hyungwon thought would work. A bit messy but pretty in the execution. However the image on screen was clean, wispy, and beautiful in a way that tugged on his heart. Even moreso when he spotted Sakura under the tree. Her white body, fluffy tail, and unmistakable poise evident. The photo Hyunwoo had brought of her side profile had obviously been used. "It's prefect." He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "She looks like she's in heaven."

"This is acceptable then? I can change anything you don't like." Hyungwon's voice felt like it was coming from far away as Hyunwoo stared at the image. It truly made him feel better, as if he were giving Sakura a place to rest in, on him when it was finished. "The colors are changeable too, I just thought these would look best on your skin tone while staying true to Sakura's coloring." The words were said with a kind consideration, that only further made his eyes water. 

"Yes." Hyunwoo forced himself to swallow again, he knew that not everyone understood the loss he was feeling. "It's truly prefect Hyungwon. Thank you." His words were softer than he meant them to be and when he looked over to make sure they were heard he saw a small blush on the artist's cheeks. As if he weren't accustomed to hearing such praise, or was easily touched. He couldn't tell and it didn't matter. What mattered was the details. "When can we start?"

"This is your first tattoo correct?" Hyungwon countered with another question that made Hyunwoo pause. He'd only glanced over that thought himself, but looking at the image on screen he knew his soulmate, if he had one wouldn't mind such beautiful art on their skin. But he found his voice caught at the idea of another human being bound to him like that. So he nodded in reply, vaguely noting Hyungwon didn't have any noticeable marks or tattoos either. Though that was fairly common these days among tattoo artists. "Well, since it's a bigger piece it will take a few sessions." 

Hyunwoo nodded listening as Hyungwon laid out the details. Price, session amount, time, dates and most importantly tattoo care. For which Hyunwoo took notes while also calculating if he'd need to play the stocks more. Which was actually how he'd gotten the money for the consultation fees. Art and time weren't something he could ask for free and he'd known that. It didn't matter, he knew he'd come up with the money. He'd wanted this tattoo quite a lot before, and now having seen what it would truly look like he needed it. The first session would be in a few days and he couldn't wait. 

☆ ° ☆ ° ☆

Hyungwon smiled to himself as he prepped his tools. He had an appointment booked today for a client he was looking forward to seeing. Even though he knew he shouldn't be, but there was something warm about Hyunwoo that made him do it anyway. A type of acceptance that oozed off of him in a vibe that distinctly reminded him of a teddy bear. If teddy bears were hotter than any male muscle model he'd ever seen. Though he knew he'd never act on those observations. It just wasn't professional, ethical even. 

Ethics weren't going to stop him from getting the hots for someone though. Especially not someone like Hyunwoo. Who was built, sentimental, sweet, and Hyungwon had a hard time not thinking about him. Even though many appointments had filled the time between now and the last time he'd seen him. They hadn't even talked that much, nowhere near how much he talked with his regulars or just chatty customers. Yet, the air around him had been just as comfortable as if he were a regular. And Hyungwon knew after this appointment, when he went home upstairs he'd still be thinking about the other male. 

Still, he forced himself into a professional mindset as he set up his workspace. This was his last appointment of the night. And he found his heart beating nervously as he glanced at the clock, if Hyunwoo were true to form he'd be early again. Which was an unnecessary courtesy but appreciated. Taking a glance back at the alterations he'd made to accommodate Hyunwoo's tattoo location he smiled. The tattoo chair he'd invested in was paying off wonderfully. Though he'd only used it a handful of times in total so far, it made both his client's and his life easier. 

He'd just settled down at the desk with the first layer of the tattoo when he heard the bells above the door chime. And his heart, which had only just calmed down beat wildly against his rib cage when he looked up. There was Hyunwoo in a sleeveless shirt the color of deep red wine and black gym shorts. A different look from the white shirts and jeans he'd worn before. It looked good on him though and from the wetness of his client's hair he got the impression he'd been working out. "Hello." He greeted with a wide smile, staring into dark eyes, and noted the slight blush on bronze cheeks. 

"Hello." Hyungwon felt himself blush at Hyunwoo's reply, feeling an atmosphere form that had nothing to do with business. It broke quickly with the noise of the door closing completely, the bells chiming a final time. It caused them both to jump awkwardly but they both ignored it as Hyungwon motioned Hyunwoo to the chair next to him. Trying not to watch him move awkwardly across the room and failing. "Is this what we'll do today?" Hyunwoo's voice and hand gesture brought Hyungwon back to his professionalism. 

"Ah, yes. There's a few layers like I mentioned last time. This one is the first," He droned on a bit repeating the information from the day before and pulled out the contracts that were required for his files. Also pointing to his licensing, displayed prominently on his desk in a few photo frames. Protocol. Most of it was like second nature and he commended himself for not stumbling despite his still rapidly beating heart. He'd never felt like this towards a customer before and it was a little unsettling. "Shall we?" He asked standing as he reached the end of his spiel and motioned towards the chair he'd set up.

Hyunwoo nodded albeit a bit nervously. It was a look Hyungwon had seen many a time on first time customers and a few regulars. A look that didn't ease as Hyungwon produced one of the disposable razors he preferred to use. They were easier to use than having to worry about straight razors or sterilize a multi use razor. "To start we'll need to shave the area," He wiggled the razor in his fingers demonstratively. "If we're lucky we'll only need to shave it this one time." He watched dark eyes widen and he chuckled. "Don't worry, it won't hurt."

"Ah, no I just never thought I'd have to shave again. I did swimming before, we shaved a lot more than our arms." Hyunwoo's response dried Hyungwon's mouth and he forcefully kept himself from picturing his client in a swimmer's speedo. "Do you have shaving cream?" A nod was the only response he could produce as he procured the asked for item. Silently he watched his client head towards the bathroom to shave the areas he'd told him to, or his whole arm if he preferred. It was hard not to picture the perfect ass walking away from him in a speedo.

The thoughts passed quickly enough, well with the help of a few mental walkthroughs of the task at hand. While pulling on his gloves and arm protectors. And by the time Hyunwoo settled into the chair properly and was prepped, with the outline of the tree on his arm, he had no more thoughts of speedos. None. After all, he'd sworn off sleeping with his clients a very long time ago when he quit modeling. "So tell me about Sakura?" The suggestion wasn't random, as Hyungwon started up the tattoo gun and saw the tension squeeze up Hyunwoo's muscles. 

"Sakura," There was a hitch in Hyunwoo's tone when he said her name but Hyungwon didn't press. Instead he waited patiently following the lines he'd applied to the beautiful skin that had become his medium. "She was twelve this year, active and playful. She loved to cuddle up on my chest." There was a smile in the words that Hyungwon didn't need to see to know that it was sad. And the pause before the next words was thick. "She used to wait for me in my window and when I got home she'd run up meowing, rubbing up on my legs."

"She sounds like she was a good cat." Hyungwon mumbled without looking up, his hands taking him through the motions of art. But he'd long mastered the art of discussing and working at the same time. "She looked pretty too, in the photo you gave me to use." He tried to add warmth to his voice, support as he continued. Though he felt a little flat as he asked about a few of Hyunwoo's cutest stories about her. But he listened as intently as he could. Feeling the love Hyunwoo had for his cat and passing it into the art. 

"Sakura was the best. She had the cutest paws, that matched the pink of her nose." There was finally a happy smile as Hyunwoo told him about the time Sakura had chased and caught her own tail. A few small chuckles followed, filling the air between them before another heavy pause took their place. "And she… She passed of old age, in my arms two weeks ago. I like to think she's in a better place." There was a heavy sigh, memories still too close to be viewed outside of emotion. Hyungwon mumbled a heartfelt condolence. His own heart ached for Hyunwoo.

"So what's your profession? They won't mind you having a tattoo will they?" Hyungwon asked when a new silence fell, he could see tears glistening at the corners of his client's eyes. And he knew without asking or truly understanding that his client was still grieving. Hyungwon wasn't raised with pets and the only ones he'd been around weren't his. And while he'd been close to them, he'd never lost any either. His ear was all he could really offer, still it seemed that Hyunwoo appreciated the subject change. His body relaxing and it seemed they both fell to the rhythm of the tattoo machine. 

"I'm a chef. There's no policy on tattoos since they aren't unsanitary." Hyungwon nodded at the belated reply, as if Hyunwoo were afraid to break the silence as he stared at the work so far. Of course Hyungwon as the artist knew there was an hour or two left of work. "I'm the only one who hadn't had a tattoo, I guess that's changing now." A short, breathy pause followed before a rushed question was voiced. "I thought as a tattoo artist you'd have more tattoos than my coworkers. Kihyun, a customer of yours, was who recommended me, has at least ten."

Hyungwon paused in his work, double checking his line as he tried to recall Kihyun. The name sounded familiar. "Is Kihyun the one with the hamster tattoo?" He muttered quietly as he wiped off some ink. He saw his client nod in response. "Ah, I don't really get along with him." He smiled as he spoke, the truth was Kihyun was a regular of his. One he hadn't seen in some time, not after he'd discovered his soulmate and they'd gotten another matching tattoo together from him. On their ring fingers. "Changkyun though, he's a good kid." 

He worked a moment mulling over his thoughts, knowing Hyunwoo was waiting for his actual answer. "I don't have any tattoos yet. I want to pick out my first tattoo with my soulmate. I've connected so many, Kihyun and Changkyun among them, and I want to purposely connect with mine." He blushed at the feeling of eyes on him, and continued his work a little more slowly to be sure he made no mistakes. "I want their tattoo to bring us together." He knew he'd said too much when he looked up and caught Hyunwoo's eyes, there was a blush on his cheeks too.

He coughed awkwardly and changed the topic again. "What kind of food is served at the restaurant you're working for?" Thankfully Hyunwoo seemed to understand and went with the flow. And while there weren't too many more awkward moments there were a few. And Hyungwon wondered how long he could keep his professionalism. But, somehow, they'd ended the session on a good note that wasn't with either of them blushing until Hyunwoo went to leave. And it was then Hyungwon realized he hadn't removed his arm protectors when he waved goodbye to the other.

Peeling them off on the way to the door to lock it he sighed to himself. Hyunwoo wasn't just a handsome face that oozed warmth, he was a genuinely good guy. A MAN among men. And Hyungwon had to admit despite his personal promises and ethical code he was falling. And hard. Which was a situation he didn't know what to do with as he sterilized his workspace. It wasn't until he stretched out his arm, the same one that mirrored where he was putting Hyunwoo's tattoo, that he noticed. On his arm the outline of the Sakura tree stood starkly against his skin. 

Hyungwon almost dropped the cloth he was cleaning with as he stared at it unblinking. When he blinked it was gone, but his arm felt warm and he felt faint. He quickly finished his after work closing routines and forced himself not to think about it. Or more accurately to get his hopes up. He knew though that there were stories of a mark echo. Where an unfinished tattoo flashes as a soul mark, just briefly before fading away. It was rare, so rare he'd only heard of it twice in his circle of tattoo artists. All of the stories involved the artist giving their soulmate their tattoo. 

☆ ° ☆ ° ☆

Hyunwoo found himself hesitating outside the tattoo parlor once more. He knew there wasn't a reason to do so. This wasn't his first visit anymore, far, far from it really. But this was his last scheduled visit and in a way he was too embarrassed to admit, he didn't want to stop coming. It was hard to think that he wouldn't have a reason to come here anymore, well an official reason. Coming here had become part of his routine over the last two months. And to himself he was willing to admit Hyungwon had become someone irreplaceable to him. 

Still, he was excited to see his tattoo finished. All that was left now were a few of the last touches, wispy petals and another outlining of Sakura. Ever since the first session he'd felt a little better about her passing. And while he still missed her and the pitiful but adorable way she had begged for love, he felt surer she was looking out for him from above. In a few ways it felt like Hyungwon was looking out for him too, allowing him to talk through how he was feeling and sometimes opened up himself. Even if their meetings were a bit sporadic due to Hyunwoo's hectic schedule. Seeing as he'd gotten a promotion recently. 

Hyungwon had teased him that before his lack of tattoos had been holding him back. Hyunwoo would have argued, but he kind of agreed with him. On that thought he had thought about getting another tattoo, but he'd yet to decide upon one. Taking a deep breath he stopped stalling and entered the parlor. Hyungwon greeted him with a warm smile, even more beautiful now than it had been before. And even though there was a tension, one Changkyun claimed was definitely sexual when he told him about it, he smiled back. The blush on his cheeks common place now.

"The last session." Hyunwoo heard the words but he didn't think he was supposed to as he settled into the chair. He noted that Hyungwon already had his arm protectors on, he always did when he came in for a session. Though the few times he'd stopped by to reschedule he had noted that Hyungwon was wearing long sleeves, even though the weather was warm. Though he supposed it was always cooler in the parlor. "Shall we?" Those words were always said at the start, and for some reason made Hyunwoo's heart race. 

Despite the awkwardness they always seemed to start with Hyunwoo fell into the idle conversation they had while Hyungwon worked. Today's topics though were but a buzzing in the back of his mind compared to thinking about not seeing the tattoo artist again. And by the time the tattoo gun stopped, Hyungwon was once more professionally going over tattoo aftercare, he knew what he wanted to do about it. But the words froze in his throat as he stood awkwardly by the desk his last payment made. And Hyungwon just stood there, staring into his eyes. 

A memory came to Hyunwoo then of Hyungwon with another customer who was paying. He'd removed his arm protectors, and yet now he stood there, gloves off and hands clutching the cloth protecting his arms from ink. Something clicked, something he was as unsure of as he was sure. "Hyungwon, will you go on a dinner date with me? The place we order from is still open and.." He trailed off, unsure if he should say what he thought aloud. "And I'm certain, now that my tattoo is done there's my mark on your arm." He wasn't sure, at all actually. But he had a feeling, deep in his soul that he was right. 

In response Hyungwon blinked at him, biting his lip and clutching his arm harder. The same arm Hyunwoo had tattooed. "Hyunwoo, I don't date clients." The words weren't as harsh as he'd heard Hyungwon could be from Kihyun. But there was something lost in his eyes as he continued. "I don't know if your mark is there, after your first session I thought…" Hyungwon wasn't looking at him anymore and without thinking Hyunwoo cupped his chin stepping forward, drawing dark eyes to stare into his own. "What if it's not there?" The words were a whisper, a concern, Hyunwoo smiled. 

Hyungwon continued though his concerns not limited to just that. "What if you really have a soulmate out there and it's not me?" With that Hyunwoo realized that while he'd been falling in love and playing it cool so too had Hyungwon. It made his face flush at the implication that Hyungwon, a model beauty, kind soul, wanted to be his soulmate. Wanted to have the match to his tattoo on his skin. It made his heart beat speed up just thinking about being with him at all. Soulmates or not.

"Then we'll still go to dinner, I think it's there. But even if it's not…" Hyunwoo found himself trailing off, his thumb had absently started to trace Hyungwon's lower lip. An action he'd fantasized about among many others. Many, many others. He watched his thumb's path for a second his thoughts jumbled up but still so clear. He swallowed thickly before he spoke again. "We won't know if we don't check." He finally said, stepping back, his breathing a bit harder. Hyungwon's matched his own and he knew they were both full of trepidation. 

Still, they stared into each other's eyes a while longer before finally looking back down at Hyungwon's arms. Though Hyunwoo knew mark or no mark, he was already too far gone in love to care. But he hoped. Had been hoping for longer than he wanted to admit to. And he knew now even without the mark that Hyungwon felt the same. He held his breath as the taller finally nodded and peeled off the arm protectors one at a time. The air was tense and still when Hyungwon reached for the one in question, and Hyunwoo felt like his heart might explode from the tension. 

An unnecessary tension he thought to himself, watching the slow reveal of a cherry blossom tree, a white cat standing out against it. In his heart Hyunwoo felt like Sakura had led him here on purpose. That she wanted him to have someone after her to love and that would love him in return. Out loud though he said what he'd known. "I knew it would be there." He cupped Hyungwon's chin again seeing the tears of happiness brimming in his eyes. Tears he was sure were in his own. This time he didn't hesitate, moving forward to capture pouty lips with his own. He felt a chuckle against them before they were both opening up to each other. 

That night mumbled against his arm, he heard Hyungwon say, "Thank you, Sakura." And if he hadn't known Hyungwon was the one before he knew then. And in his heart he also thanked his cat, his fingers drifting over the matching mark of his tattoo on Hyungwon's arm as he fell back asleep. Praying that she would find the kind of comfort she had brought him in the personal heaven he'd made for her on his body. A permanent reminder of her, and how much he'd loved her, was now also a permanent reminder of his soul's love. Honestly he only thought it fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Just throwing this out there but when my eldest furbaby passes I will be inconsolable. She's seen me through so much. Fuck. 
> 
> Anyway thoughts appreciated ❤


End file.
